El nuevo mundo
by Alcoeid
Summary: Él y su tribu vivian en paz con la naturaleza hasta q nosotros llegamos... yaoi tan avisados
1. Chapter 1

EL NUEVO MUNDO:

Sumary: La tribu de él vivía en paz y armonía con la naturaleza hasta que llegamos nosotros, y ahora...

ACLARACIONES: Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, solo los que no conozcan, y este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro (y aunque lo hiciera con fines de lucro no ganaría nada de lo malo que es) y además es un UA (Universo Alterno)

/Pensamiento/

- Dialogo –

Prólogo:

_Diario del comandante de abordo, Yusuke Urameshi:_

**_DÍA 1: 3 de abril de 1492 _**

_Acabamos de salir del puerto y me despido con nostalgia de mi querida España y mi adorada novia, pero, según lo dicho por el capitán, solo serán unos meses, lo que realmente espero que sea verdad, porque ella esta embarazada y ansío estar allí cuando de a luz a nuestro primer hijo/a. _

_En cuanto a el por qué de este diario, es muy simple, realmente temo que lo que me han dicho sea verdad: Que el lugar al cual vamos está plagado de salvajes, ya que si ese fuera el caso no quisiera desaparecer sin dejarle una explicación a mi novia y decirle un último "TE AMO" aunque sea solo por medio de este diario._

_En cuanto a la tripulación, supuestamente solo habían sido elegidos aquellos que tuviesen grandes habilidades, pero al llegar aquí me he dado cuanta de que solo es un grupo de locos, cosa que me hace sentir bien, ya que nunca me sentí normal y aquí realmente me siento en familia. Sino tomen el caso de los capitanes a cargo de la investigación: Kasuma Kuwabara, un extraño sujeto, al parecer de mi misma edad, unos 21 años, alto y musculoso, decía poder sentir presencias ajenas a él, algo así como un sexto sentido, en mi opinión solo otro charlatán. Otro loco era un hombre grande y de cabello extraño y azul, atado en una trenza, que siempre estaba ebrio, él era el comandante de la fuerza de protección para quienes bajaran, creo que su nombre era Chuu (n/a: así se escribe:P). El tercer miembro era un extraño de corta estura y cabello rebelde y parado color negro con una estrella blanca, su nombre era Hiei, a quién, en este momento yo supongo como el más cuerdo. Por último, además de mí está el capitán de esta misión, y quien la financia, se llama Koenma y es hijo de uno de los terratenientes mas poderosos de España, su meta es llegar a las islas que están al otro lado del atlántico y declararlas como el nuevo mundo, para lo cual, necesita pruebas de la existencia de materiales preciosos. Espero, que esto, no dure demasiado, ya que no hemos estado un día completo aquí y ya quiero irme, el mar me produce nauseas y mi compañero, es un desastre, no es que yo sea un as en el orden pero él se parece más a un animal que a un español... _

_**DIA 2: 10 de abril de 1492**_

_Como verán, no pretendo escribir este diario en continuado, sino que lo haré solo cuando lo vea necesario. En esta primera semana a bordo de el "RAIKAI TANTEI", ese es el nombre del barco, he visto que la mayoría de los tripulantes ya se conocían, o eran parientes; ese era el caso de Kuwabara y Shizuru, su hermana mayor, quien era uno de los tenientes en el barco, además de ser una de las pocas mujeres junto con una niña de cabello verde azulado y ojos rojo carmesí, llamada Yukina, quien parece estar relacionada con Hiei de alguna manera, pero aún no logro saber exactamente qué los une, la señorita Shizuru es una gran navegante y sabe como imponer orden sin necesidad de perder su femineidad. Además está la prometida del capitán, Lady Botan, una mujer muy extrovertida y sin aspecto alguno de ser de la realeza aunque ella diga lo contrario._

_Cada segundo nos acercamos más y más al nuevo continente, o eso es lo que dice nuestro capitán. La mayoría de los tripulantes de esta nave solo quieren llegar a destino y volver a su patria, al igual que yo; Kuwabara me ha contado gran parte de su vida y sus ambiciones:_

_- Cuando termine esta misión le pediré matrimonio a Lady Yukina, ambos viviríamos en Paris, sería estupendo, crees que acepte? - Me preguntaba –_

_- No lo sé, no crees que ella es muy joven? – _

_Realmente solo dije eso porque Hiei se encontraba cerca, ya que una oportunidad me dijo que ella era su hermana, pero que habían sido separados al nacer por lo que ella no o sabía, pero él si y con eso le bastaba _

_- Claro que no, el amor no tiene edad! – Grito-_

_- Lo que tú digas – Susurré a mi pesar –_

_En ese momento me di cuenta del odio que sentía Hiei hacia él (Kuwabara) le había caído mal desde el primer momento._

_**DIA 3: 15 de abril de 1492**_

_En este momento me encuentro escribiendo en la cubierta ya que el día está muy agradable, el sol calienta y el viento refresca, el mar te salpica el rostro. _

_Hace un rato me encontraba hablando con dos de los encargados de navegación de la nave, Jin y Tooya, quienes me contaban que realmente solo hacían esto por algo de dinero, pero que su vida era el mar..._

_- Aquí puedes ser libre – Decía con nostalgia Jin – Nadie te odia ni te juzga, solo estas tu el viento y el mar – Miró a Tooya y sonrió, él se sonrojó – Aunque algunos, como yo, tengan la buena suerte de estar acompañados – _

_En ese momento, mientras hablaba con ellos me percaté de que la mayoría de los tripulantes HOMBRES tenían una pareja de su mismo sexo, cosa que en realidad no me sorprendió en demasía ya que sabía por mi padre que hay pocas mujeres que va a la mar y por eso los hombres buscan el cobijo de una mujer, en un hombre por lo general menor que él, creo que lo he comprobado, mi padre tenía razón. _

_**DIA 4: 17 de abril de 1492**_

_Cada día nos acercamos un poco más al nuevo mundo. La incertidumbre que tengo se mezcla con ansiedad y nostalgia, por un lado ansío volver, aún si no logro ver ese Nuevo Mundo, pero por el otro ciento una tremenda curiosidad por saber como son aquellos que viven del otro lado del Atlántico. En una oportunidad el capitán me dijo:_

_- Salvajes..._

_- Salvajes? – Pregunté yo –_

_- Si, eso mismo – Obtuve como respuesta – Créame, esos seres que viven más allá del Mediterráneo, son salvajes, no tienen cultura, de seguro adoran Dioses paganos como el agua y no tienen respeto por el creador de todo y nuestro salvador... – Sentenció_

_- Pero señor, y qué si no lo son? – Dije elevando mi voz – Es decir, no por el hecho de que ellos crean en otras divinidades o porque su cultura sea diferente debemos tildarlos de salvajes! – Su estúpido comportamiento me estaba sacando de quicio –_

_- Querido, eres demasiado joven para recordar verdad? – Preguntó con un aire de seguridad que me molesto – _

_- Recordar, qué? – Respondí –_

_- Querido niño, hace poco más de nueve años hubo una revuelta enorme gracias a un esclavo, traído desde el oriente, que defendió su fe, por supuesto tuvimos que matarlo, pero eso provocó que todos los demás esclavos defendieran sus pensamientos. Más de 200 militares y 50 civiles murieron por esta causa, y para qué? Tan solo una inútil muestra de individualismo que le costo la vida a todos ellos y..._

_- Es que acaso ustedes los nobles no cuentan sus muertes como pérdidas humanas? – Le interrumpí con rabia –_

_- Por favor... – Dijo intentando poner un aire de superioridad – La muerte de todos ellos fue solo un hecho, y no influyó en nada a nadie, por lo que no se cuenta como una pérdida humana, además eran solo esclavos Australianos y de Medio Oriente, por qué es que te parecen importantes? – Dijo tomándome por la barbilla-_

_- Por el mismo motivo que usted me parece una basura – Me solté y fui hacia la puerta -... En realidad, no sé porque aún sigo sus órdenes..._

_Me retiré de aquella habitación, recuerdo que cuando volvía a mi habitación me topé con Kuwabara quien me preguntó sobre mi discusión y los gritos que antes se habían escuchado desde el camarote del capitán, no tenía ganas de explicarle, por lo que le dije que no había sucedido nada y que debía olvidarlo, pero yo nunca olvidaría, no ahora que sabía la verdad y algo más de mi pasado que no podía perdonar a los militares..._

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

HOLA! Me extrañaron? Estoy aquí de nuevo con otro fic que realmente tenía muchas ganas de escribir, y aproveché el hecho de tener que estudiar las expediciones de Colón y crear un fic retorcido mezclando ese hecho con algo parecido a la dictadura que sucedió en Argentina, por cierto, si alguna/o le encuentra parecido con la película de Colin Farrel es pura coincidencia porque aún no la he visto, espero que por ahora les esté gustando y pido disculpas, pronto actualizaré MEMORIAS CONGELADAS lo juró! Pero de todas maneras no se ilusionen demasiado -U

Muchas gracias por leer, espero pronto encontrar uno que otro rebiew, no sean malos si? Cualquier cosa viene bien, comentarios – buenos o malos – bombas sugerencias, lo que sea... GRACIAS X LEER!


	2. Chapter 2

EL NUEVO MUNDO:

Sumary: La tribu de él vivía en paz y armonía con la naturaleza hasta que llegamos nosotros, y ahora...

ACLARACIONES: Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, solo los que no conozcan, y este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro (y aunque lo hiciera con fines de lucro no ganaría nada de lo malo que es) y además es un UA (Universo Alterno)

/Pensamiento/

- Dialogo –

**Capítulo 1:**

Kurama's POV:

_Esa mañana me fui solo, no quería la compañía de nadie, mi madre estaba muy enferma y de seguro moriría, yo, aún no podía afrontar eso, fue por eso que partí antes del alba, nadie me seguiría y así podría estar en paz y pensar en todo lo que sucedía, contando el hecho de aquel matrimonio al que me veía forzado a formar con una de la mujeres de la tribu. Su nombre, Maya Kitashima, (n/a: No, por favor, no me maten prometo q lo arreglo) su principal habilidad: Fastidiarme (n/a: VEN?) Realmente no me puedo imaginar el hecho de tener que vivir con ella..._

_- KURAMA! - uno de los chicos de la aldea se acerco a mi muy cansado –_

_- Kuronue, que sucede? Te sientes bien?_

_- Si – Respondió jadeando – Es tu madre Kurama... – En cuanto dijo eso mi rostro palideció – Está grave... – Kuronue seguía jadeando pero me tomo del brazo y me apresuró a ir hasta la aldea – Kurama antes de que entremos debo decirte algo..._

_- Adelante, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa – Le respondí –_

_- Lo que sucede es que de seguro tu padre comenzará a presionarte con lo del matrimonio diciendo que era el último deseo de tu madre, tú no le debes hacer caso. Mientras ella estuvo conciente estuve con ella y solo oraba a nuestros dioses por la supervivencia de la aldea después de su muerte... – Recuerdo que Kuronue bajo la mirada a un lado, yo le sonreí-_

_- Vamos, debemos ir con mi madre – él asintió y nos dirigimos hacia la choza donde reposaba ella – Disculpa, madre? – Entre seguido de Kuronue y vimos a una de las doncellas llorando y supe que mi madre ya no estaba con nosotros – Madre... – No pude más y me eche a llorar tendido en el suelo rendido en los brazos de Kuronue, quien, además de aliviarme, intentaba ocultar su dolor por la muerte de mi madre –_

_- Todo estará bien, ya lo verás... – Me dijo sonriendo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas – Debes ser fuerte, por la aldea, por tu madre, ella lo hubiera deseado así..._

_- Creo que tienes razón, pero la partida de mi madre ha sido tan repentina, por qué los Dioses la alejaron de mi lado? – Yo nunca había sido alguien fuerte y no iba a pretender serlo ahora. Por suerte, Kuro siempre estaba allí para acompañarme y apoyarme, como lo hizo siempre desde que mi padre lo convirtió en mi guardián cuando nacimos... –_

_- Kurama no debes preocuparte, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo..._

_Esa noche le pedí que se quedase con migo, aún sentía que el espíritu de mi madre seguía en este mundo y no deseaba quedarme solo en aquella situación..._

_- Mañana de seguro la sepultaran, tranquilízate, si su espíritu aún sigue aquí mañana se irá... – Me susurró Kuronue, y al poco tiempo no hubo más que caer en los brazos de Morfeo –_

_**Fin del capítulo 1**_

N/A: Holas! Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo que es un poco más corto, pero para eso hay una explicación: tuve muchos exámenes y cosas q hacer lo siente! XD

Aclaraciones: tuve un error en el capítulo 1 ya que ese era un prólogo (no es importante pero bueno P)

Y también confundí la fecha, es agosto, no abril (disculpen es que soy muy despistada)

No puedo evitarlo, KURONUE es mi personaje favorito, tenía que incluirlo! P solo imagínenselo sin las alas y el gorro...

Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre si debo hacer un **Yusuke x Kurama** o un **Hiei x Kurama **así que por favor díganme!

Arigatou!

3


	3. Chapter 3

EL NUEVO MUNDO:

Sumary: La tribu de él vivía en paz y armonía con la naturaleza hasta que llegamos nosotros, y ahora...

ACLARACIONES: Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, solo los que no conozcan, y este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro (y aunque lo hiciera con fines de lucro no ganaría nada de lo malo que es) y además es un UA (Universo Alterno)

/Pensamiento/

- Dialogo –

**Capítulo 2:**

_Diario del comandante de abordo, Yusuke Urameshi:_

**_DIA 4: 17 de agosto de 1492_**

_- Por el mismo motivo que usted me parece una basura – Me solté y fui hacia la puerta -... En realidad, no sé porque aún sigo sus órdenes... _

_Me retiré de aquella habitación, recuerdo que cuando volvía a mi alcoba me topé con Kuwabara quien me preguntó sobre mi discusión y los gritos que antes se habían escuchado desde el camarote del capitán, no tenía ganas de explicarle, por lo que le dije que no había sucedido nada y que debía olvidarlo, pero yo nunca olvidaría, no ahora que sabía la verdad y algo más de mi pasado que no podía perdonar a los militares..._

**_DIA 5: 31 de agosto de 1492_**

_Esto se me está haciendo demasiado tedioso, desde aquella pelea con el capitán cualquier palabra que intercambie con hace que terminemos con violencia y que tengan que separarnos a la fuerza, pero supongo que solo eso se me ha hecho tedioso ya que eh podido hacer muchas amistades y sobre todo eh logrado llevarme bien con mi compañero de habitación, finalmente eh descubierto que Kuwabara es un hombre muy parecido a mí._

_También había averiguado, según las historias de Jin y Tooya, como era el aspecto que podían llegar a tener los salvajes los cuales dibuje y coloqué al final del diario (n/a: le encontré una beta artística a Yusuke y...? P) En fin me siento emocionado ya que varios han dicho que han visto indicios de tierra firme lo que me llena de expectativa al creer que pronto podré ver con mis propios ojos el nuevo mundo y quienes lo habitan. _

_Volviendo al tema del incidente de hace 9 años me di cuenta, durante una cena en la que nos pusimos a discutir Kuwabara, Jin, Tooya, Shizuru, Hiei y yo que la mayoría de ellos tenían mi mismo pasado..._

_- Es algo realmente triste – explicó la señorita Shizuru – Nunca pensé que hubiera tanta gente en la misma situación _

_- Eso es verdad, Tooya y yo nos conocimos porque ambos fuimos secuestrados y traídos a los barcos en ese incidente – Jin cambió su usual tono alegre a uno de seriedad y melancolía – No eh vuelto a saber nada de mi madre o hermana desde entonces –_

_- Tranquilo – Tooya le abrazó al verlo en ese estado tan deplorable – Al parecer es algo que tenemos en común todos pero realmente creo que fuera de eso no hay demasiado que tengamos en común, diferentes edad, destinos, lugares de nacimiento, hay que verle el lado positivo a las cosa por más que parezcan no tenerlo... – Tooya miró dulcemente a Jin quien le devolvió la mirada – Yo he conocido a la persona más importante para mi gracias a que me trajeron desde mi país natal al barco hace 9 años, muchas personas se han enamorado y más tarde han abandonado los barcos para casarse y crear una familia y quizá ustedes, señorita Shizuru, Kuwabara, Yusuke y Hiei le suceda lo mismo – recuerdo que en ese momento Tooya se levantó y se fue y Jin fue tras él; si que envidiaba a esos dos, ellos decían haber perdido todo, pero como decía Tooya él había ganado algo mejor – _

_- Ese chico se nota que es muy joven pero es alguien muy maduro... – Comentó Shizuru – Bien, ya es muy noche y quien sabe, quizá mañana leguemos a tierra por fin, así que me iré a dormir, los veo mañana – Ella se levantó y se fue a su camarote –_

_- Buenas noches hermana, no bebas de más quieres? –Le dijo Kuwabara mientras se iba, realmente esos dos eran suertudos, como ya eh dicho antes además de Hiei y Yukina ellos eran los únicos dos que compartían un vínculo familiar –_

_- Yo también me iré a dormir – Hiei se retiró poco después de Shizuru cuando Kuwabara y yo ya habíamos comenzado a decir estupideces a causa del alcohol –_

_- Kuwabara creo que deberíamos ir a dormir no te parece? – Le comente mientras me paraba –_

_- Es cierto – él ya daba signos de una gran borrachera – Y yo que le dije a mi hermana que no bebiera de más, debería verme ahora – él sonrió y ambos nos fuimos al camarote a dormir-_

**_DIA 6: 20 de septiembre de 1492_**

_Ya van a ser dos meses que estamos navegando y no hemos visto signo alguno de tierra desde entonces y las cosas a bordo no han sido mejores: la falta de comida (la comida aún no se ha terminado pero no tardará mucho en terminarse) la falta de paciencia de la mayoría de los tripulantes (digo esto porque ya han querido amotinarse más de una ves y de no ser por la señorita Shizuru y Chuu lo habían logrado) y la falta de mujeres para algunos (a lo que me refiero es que las únicas dos mujeres a bordo son Yukina, a quien Hiei ha defendido de cualquiera que quisiese acercarse, y la señorita Shizuru, pero todos saben que si eres tan estúpido como para acercarte a ella y que haga algo que ella no quiere te irá muy mal)bien a lo que quiero llegar es que por el bien de la tripulación y de los amigos que eh hecho debemos encontrar tierra rápidamente o sino más de uno va a sufrir... _

_**Fin del capítulo 2**_

_N/A: Hola! Bien aca esta el 2 capítulo de este fic tan raro que se me ocurrió, bueno espero que lo estén disfrutando y quiero agradecer a todas/os que me mandaron su opinión acerca de cómo debería ser la pareja de este fic, y como las sugerencias fueron unánimes va a ser un fic de Kurama x Hiei pero, siempre hay un pero de por medio, voy a hacer un triángulo amoroso entre Kurama Hiei y Yusuke; y si había alguien que quería un Yusuke x Kurama no se preocupe porque esa pareja me encanta y en este fic va a haber de ello también pero más Hiei x Kurama aunque Hiei por ahora no tenga mucho protagonismo ya van a ver que él también tiene su diario XD si en este fic todos tienen diarios P_

_Les agradezco mucho a: _

_Rockergirl-sk__: Gracias! Toy re contenta de que te guste el fic para mi eso es muy importante Gracias!_

_angela potter0606__: Gracias y si voy a usar eso ya que la pareja de Kurama x Yusuke me fascina ¬ pero el HxK va a sobresalir._

_Amberosse__: Yo quiero a Yusuke T-T, no broma me gusta si pero bueno P gracias por el comentario como verás si, es un KxH _

_Youko Saiyo__: Casi me muero de un infarto cuando vi tu comentario porque sos una de mis autoras preferidas P gracias!_

_Hiyu DJagansh__: Gracias por el comentario y si va a ver un triángulo amoroso (en realidad al principio va a ser cuadrado pero bueno no di go mas P) _

_Y también gracias a todos los que leen el fic y por x o y motivo no dejan rebiew P GRACIAS!_


	4. Chapter 4

EL NUEVO MUNDO:

Sumary: La tribu de él vivía en paz y armonía con la naturaleza hasta que llegamos nosotros, y ahora...

ACLARACIONES: Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, solo los que no conozcan, y este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro (y aunque lo hiciera con fines de lucro no ganaría nada de lo malo que es) y además es un UA (Universo Alterno)

/Pensamiento/

- Dialogo –

**Capítulo 3: **

_Kurama's POV:_

_Me desperté a la mañana siguiente gracias a que el sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación; no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, pero cuando intenté levantarme vi que me había dormido abrazado a Kuronue y que él aún no despertaba, recordé todo. El verlo así me hizo sonreír por dentro ya que rara vez se lo veía tan tranquilo ya que por lo general mi padre lo tenía de aquí para allá. Realmente no quiero que es esto se termine, desde hace un tiempo mi padre se interesó por una mujer de la aldea y fue por eso que no le presto atención a mi madre en los últimos días, pero además de eso al querer que yo me case con la hija de aquella mujer y con el pretexto de que Kuro y yo pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos hace ya demasiado que lo aleja de mi con diferente tareas a las que él no se puede negar por distintas razones, o por lo menos eso es lo que me dijo en una ocasión... _

_Flash Back:_

_Era de noche y yo me encontraba casi dormido y hacía ya tres días completos que no había podido ver a Kuronue por causas que desconocía pero según los aldeanos le habían visto entrar a la choza de mi padre más de una vez, a causa de que estaba pensando en eso tarde en darme cuenta de que alguien estaba en la entrada de mi choza..._

_- Quien está ahí? – Recuerdo que dije fríamente por no saber quien era – _

_- Disculpe la hora príncipe, soy yo, puedo pasar? – En ese momento me reconfortó mucho escuchar que quien estaba en la puerta era Kuronue –_

_- Claro, pasa pero por qué la formalidad? – Me levanté de la cama y le hice entrar –_

_- Es solo que, no importa solo quería estar un rato contigo ya que últimamente no he podido ni verte – En ese momento el sonrió de tal manera que por un momento olvide el sentimiento de dolor que había sentido al pensar que se había ido –_

_- Pero por qué es que estos días no has estado en la aldea? –_

_- Tu padre me ha mandado con un grupo a inspeccionar la isla ya que la anciana Genkay piensa que hay espíritus malignos que llegarán pronto a la bahía – Comentó –_

_- Pero, por qué a ti, se supone que tú no eres parte de la tropilla tu eres mi protector – Seguí interrogándole, a pesar de que lo que decía sonaba sincero tenía la sensación de que me escondía algo –_

_- Lo lamento Kurama, pero no tengo más tiempo, realmente debo irme, no se de que sea capaz tu padre si se entera de que estuve aquí – Kuronue se puso de pie rápidamente y estaba a punto de irse cuando regreso y acuclilló frente a mi – No te preocupes, prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado... – sacó una daga del cinturón de su cintura cosa que realmente me sorprendió ya que no sabía que iba a hacer - ... y si rompo esa promesa seré castigado como debe ser – Kuronue abrió un tajo en su muñeca y me miró – Lo juro por mi sangre... – Me beso en la frente y se fue –_

_Fin del Flash Back _

_Desde entonces ha cumplido su promesa y por más lejos que lo mande mi padre él siempre regresa, creo que en parte quien le ayudaba a escapar de la vista de mi padre para verme era mi madre, pero espero que aún sin ella pueda seguir lográndolo – _Kurama tenía la vista fija en la cicatriz de la muñeca de Kuronue_ – Porque aunque nunca entendí bien de que clase de castigo hablaba se que debe ser algo terrible – En ese momento Kuronue comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente - _

_- Kurama? – _

_- Buenos días... – Le sonreí y él mostró una cara de confusión – Qué sucede, acaso no puedo sonreír –_

_- Muy por el contrario – Su rostro mostraba una mueca de gozo enorme – Debemos levantarnos? – _

_- Por ahora, no es necesario... – Me acurruqué más en su pecho y realmente sentí una sensación de calidez como la que no sentía desde pequeño cuando dormía junto a mi madre –_

_- Príncipe! Príncipe – Para variar había alguien que quería arruinar el único momento que me hacía olvidar el deceso de mi madre y quien mas iba a ser, Maya – Príncipe, permítame entrar por favor! – Le hice una seña a Kuro para que salga por la ventana de la choza mientras yo la entretenía –_

_- Si Maya, pasa – Kuronue salió con éxito al tiempo que mi pesadilla entraba por la puerta –_

_Kuronue's POV: _

_Justo cuando al fin tengo oportunidad de estar un tiempo junto a Kurama tiene que interrumpir esa niña molesta y para colmo, si es que la anciana Genkay tiene razón el Rey me pondrá en la tropilla para pelear contra los espíritus, pero no debo pensar en eso, soy el protector de Kurama y su madre me ha encargado cuidarle y velar por su seguridad y felicidad – Kuronue observa la marca de su muñeca –_

_- Niño ven... – Creo que casi me muero de un infarto al ver a la anciana frente a mí –_

_- Anciana no me asuste de esa manera..._

_- No me digas anciana, y sígueme – Genkay me guío a su choza y cuando entramos encendió una fogata en medio aunque no había problema en cuanto entramos y la anciana se dio vuelta tapé con una de las cintas que usaba en las manos la cicatriz de mi muñeca – Tu nombre es Kuronue no es cierto? – Asentí con duda ante la extraña pregunta de la anciana – La señora Shiori me había hablado mucho de ti – Ese comentario realmente me estremeció, porque la señora Shiori era una de las personas que más me habían ayudado a mantenerme junto a Kurama –_

_- De verás? Que extraño, pero supongo que debe ser normal ya que soy el guardián de su hijo – Intente hacer menos obvio el hecho de que éramos más que solo protector y protegido, y para mi, más que solo amigos de la infancia –_

_- Dame tu mano – Realmente no lo dude, ante la petición de la anciana le extendí la mano opuesta a la de la cicatriz, pero al parecer ella se dio cuenta – La otra, querido – Me tomó desprevenido y jaló mi mano sobre el fuego bajando el brazalete que tenía sobre la cicatriz – La señorita Shiori no se equivoco contigo pero mi niño debo advertirte de algo –_

_- Como! – Estaba sorprendido tanto por el hecho de que Shiori le hubiese dicho algo que no me había dicho a mi o tal vez algo que yo ignoraba y, de cierto modo me preocupe de que de lo que debía advertirme – Qué quiere decir anciana? _

_Kurama's POV:_

_Hacía ya demasiado tiempo que estaba con Maya, realmente nunca había compartido mucho tiempo con ella ni pretendía hacerlo y realmente este tiempo que estaba pasando con ella era el más insoportable de mi vida..._

_- Maya ceo que es tiempo de que te vayas es que no estoy de humor para recibir a nadie... – A nadie y menos a ella –_

_- Te entiendo mi príncipe el deceso de tu madre debe ser algo doloroso pero es por eso que debes estar con alguien, en estos momentos no hay nada mejor que estar en buena compañía – _

_Ella lo dijo en buena compañía... – Los sé Maya, es solo que prefiero estar solo – En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea genial para sacarla de mi camino – Podrías averiguar cual es la fecha del funeral de mi madre por favor – _

_Fue obvio que en ese instante ella salió disparada fuera de la choza y por fin podía escuchar lo que pensaba._

_Kuronue's POV:_

_Ya habían pasado varas horas desde mi charla con la anciana, y aunque me aleje de ella y ahora me encuentro lejos del pueblo no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que ha dicho y en todo lo que es puede tener de cierto..._

_Fin del capítulo 3_

_N/a:_

_Wiiiiiiii 4º capítulo arriba bien! Bueno espero que les guste porque realmente a mi me encanta este capítulo no hay mucho que aclarar sino agradecer a quienes siguen leyendo mi fic gracias! Bueno los dejo y si tienen críticas o lo que fuere dejen un comentario o mándenme un mail a Ah por cierto disculpe si hay alguna fanática de Kitashima por ahí, es solo que a mi me cae mal _


End file.
